1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to power devices, and more specifically to a power device, including an uninterruptible power supply and a surge protector, having a removable battery that is designed to power mobile electronic equipment when removed from the power device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, are widely used in home and small business environments. Mobile devices are useful in keeping their users connected to Internet-based services, such as email, social media, entertainment media and services that are capable of controlling other devices, such as thermostats and lightning equipment. Loss of power service to a home or a small business limits a user's availability to connect to the Internet and ultimately disrupts the user's availability of the mobile device.